


The unknown

by Red_Moon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, maby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Moon/pseuds/Red_Moon
Summary: It has been five years since monsters came out of  MT Ebote. The humans went into panic mode not knowing what to do. Whilst the other monsters how have hidden for century’s didn’t now weather to come out of hiding such as the vampires and werewolves just as an example.





	

It has been five years since monsters came out of  MT Ebote. The humans went into panic mode not knowing what to do. Whilst the other monsters how have hidden for century’s didn’t now weather to come out of hiding such as the vampires and werewolves just as an example.

 It was decided that dew to the nature of some of the monster didn’t always have humans best interest or cared about humans at all that we would remain a secret to these new monsters as well. This all was all decided within the first month.

Know the years have passed and the MT Ebote monsters have settled into human cecity and have some rights. After long fights on monster rights and the monster hate groups.

These hate groups know have whittled down to one group after the years known as Monster Hunters or MH.

Where was I in all of this well let’s just say that the month that the MT monsters came out is never a good month for me.

And how am I you ask yourself well that you’ll have to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> my second fic hopefully is better than my last one i tried to post.  
> constructive criticism pls.  
> i do not own undertail characters.  
> i do own my original characters.


End file.
